


Love is the air

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Perhaps a slight non-con moment but nothing graphic or hard!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring is coming and Arthur needs to act!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is the air

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://dreaminglypeach.livejournal.com/profile)[dreaminglypeach](http://dreaminglypeach.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

Merlin was walking toward the forest when the knight joined him.

“Merlin, my dear friend!” Gwaine exclaimed, putting his arm around Merlin’s shoulders. “Can I help you with this?”

Gwaine looked at the basket in Merlin hand.

“I thought you hated gathering herbs.”

“Nonsense!”

Merlin remembered perfectly well Gwaine’s last and only experience at gathering herbs for Gaius and it had been disastrous.

“Okay, you can come but be careful not to squash the herbs…”

Gwaine smile was so big it became suspicious.

Merlin learned why a few hours later when, as they were heading back to Camelot, Gwaine pushed him against a tree, pretexting Merlin had to look at something before putting a kiss in Merlin’s neck.

***

Arthur looked at Gwaine and Merlin walking through the courtyard. Merlin had herbs and leaves in his hair and Gwaine was looking sheepishly at the floor, something suspiciously looking like a fluffy rabbit tail poking through his breeches.

***

Then it was Elyan’s turn. Like every other day, Merlin was watching the knights’ training and providing regular refreshments.

During each break, Elyan kept talking to Merlin longer and watching him with doe eyes. Of course, Merlin didn’t notice and smiled at the knight.

If Elyan finished the training covered in bruised, it was nobody’s fault and definitely not Arthur’s.

***

The next day, when Merlin came back to his room, he found his bed covered in roses and a semi-naked Lancelot laid on it.

“Lancelot!” Merlin shrieked.

His cry alerted Gaius, who came rushing to his apprentice’s room.

In the end, Lancelot left with only his ego bruised.

***

Arthur never found what happened exactly with Percival, but he knew something had happened. Why else the knight be sporting such a fetching pair of donkey ears?

The last blow came soon after when Arthur asked for Leon who was late for his daily meeting with Arthur.

“Sir Leon is… Hum… Occupied, Sire.” Leon’s servant answered.

“Occupied? What could occupy him when he’s to meet with his Prince?”

“He’s… Hum… Writing, Sire.”

“Writing? What is he writing?”

“Poetry, Sire.”

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh. It was the lamest excuse he had ever heard.

“Okay… I understand that Leon had asked you to lie to me but…”

“No, I’m telling the truth. I assure you, Sire, that Sir Leon is writing poetry.”

“Oh… As he met some lady, then?”

“Not really… When… When I left, I think he was writing an ode to Merlin’s ears.”

“Merlin’s ears?”

The servant nodded.

“That’s enough!” Arthur roared.

***

“Mmm… Arthur…” Merlin moaned as the Prince suckled his neck, leaving a trail of red marks behind him.

Spring or not, Merlin was his and his only and the knights ought to learn that soon!


End file.
